


Indulgence

by StarGazerGamer



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Custom Ryder - Freeform, F/M, HOT SMUT, Ryder has doubts, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGazerGamer/pseuds/StarGazerGamer
Summary: Ves Ryder has a surprise for Reyes.  The only problem is getting through her own doubts to actually go through with it.Part of my Tumblr fic giveaway!!





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Machatnoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machatnoir/gifts).



“I don’t know about this. This is a horrible idea.” Ves grumbled as she followed along behind Vetra and Suvi, her steps dragging more and more as they approached the shop on Aya. Her science officer turned and gave her a gentle, encouraging smile. Her teal eyes lit up in sympathy as she had an idea about how hard this was for Ves to deal with. Vetra crossed her arms and shook her head, her mandibles shaking in slight irritation. She wasn’t irritated with Ves but more at how many strings she had to pull to even get this appointment.

“Come on Ves. I’ve heard good things from this merchant. Suvi will be with you the entire time.” Vetra told her. “You faced down _how_ many scavs on Elaaden when we went charging into the Flop House? Use some of that courage here.” The turian knew the two were completely different but she tried the only way she knew how to pep talk the Pathfinder.

Ves took a shaky breath in and nodded. This was for her but it was also for Reyes. She just had little faith in her charms as a woman. Ves had a small fear in the back of her mind that Reyes would grow tired of her, and would throw her away because she wasn’t up to the level of his past girlfriends. She shook her head to clear the dark thoughts and nodded to Suvi and Vetra.

“Great! It’s just through here.” Suvi pointed at the shop. It wasn’t very ornately decorated at all. The shop had a sign, written in Shelesh, advertising the name but that was it. The mannequins, at least Ves hoped they were mannequins, stood in the window draped in the most exquisite looking fabrics. Rich sapphire blue, decadent ruby red, and a lush emerald green swirled around the figure’s feet, the patterns on the fabric seemed to flow like currents. All three women just stood and stared at the fabric, Suvi let out an appreciative sigh as she stared. Ves looked over at her and saw the longing in her eyes and the Pathfinder understood it. These fabrics looked amazing, but would they look so amazing on her figure? Ves inwardly cursed her thoughts but she couldn’t stop that little shadow whispering to her.

“Ready Ryder? Let’s go inside. It’s almost time for your appointment.” Vetra held open the door as the two humans entered the shop. The smell hit Ves first. It matched the fabrics; decadent and hinted at luxury. The smell was foreign to her but she thought of those exotic hothouse flowers she’d seen at the Citadel. Orchids, lilies, and roses were brought to mind as the fragrance washed over her body, wrapping around her like a lover’s caress. Suvi breathed in and sighed in pleasure at the scent. Even Vetra found the smell pleasant, and her sense of smell was sharper than a human’s.

“Ah, Pathfinder Ryder!” An angaran woman stepped forward, and Ves could only blink in surprise. The woman was wrapped in a vivid pink cloth, it was snug at her chest and flowed around her legs. The garment didn’t seem to impede her movement at all, and it only enhanced her lavender skin tone. Her brilliant blue eyes stared into Ves’s brown ones with a steady gaze, almost as if she was assessing Ryder’s very soul. _Since when did you get philosophical Ves?_ She smiled at the angaran woman who reached for her hand in greeting.

“Thank you for seeing me.” The angaran woman brushed it off after shaking her hand in a surprisingly firm grip.

“Nonsense. For you? I’m willing to make time. My name is Nav’ira. What can I help you with today Pathfinder Ryder?” Nav’ira smiled warmly at Ves, which put her at ease.

“Well, you see.” The flush spread over her face as she tried to put it into words. It was difficult to get the other woman to understand where she was coming form. The woman who had the balls to sass the Archon was completely tongue tied when it came to the subject of her appearance. Suvi stood next to Ves and put a hand on her elbow and smiled softly at her. Ves took a deep breath and reminded herself this was for herself as well as Reyes. She _needed_ to try this. “I need something for, er, nighttime activities?” Ves felt pathetic when she put it that way and the blush crept lower towards her neck.

Nav’ira paused for a moment before her lips curled into a grin. “I believe I understand what you are speaking of. The translation wasn’t _quite_ as clear as I would hope. Allow me?” Ves nodded as the woman smiled at her. “You wish for an outfit that you can wear in the bedroom?” Vetra coughed to cover up the laugh as she saw the panic flash through Ves’s face for just a moment. The blush that followed went from her hairline to her chin.

“Y-yes. That’s right.” Ves answered as she cleared her throat. Nav’ira clapped her hands and chuckled in glee.

“Then you have come to the right place Pathfinder Ryder. I may sell garments for every day wear but my shop has a specialty for nighttime apparel.” Nav’ira lead Ves through the curtain at the back of the shop and the human stopped at the wall of fabric. There were colors Ves hadn’t even seen lining the wall at the back of the shop. Suvi breathed in surprise at seeing the wall of cloth, even Vetra whistled low at the expensive selection.

“Did you have a particular color in mind Ryder?” The angaran woman moved to the side of the wall as she made room for the other three women. Ves froze in surprise. She hadn’t thought that far. Hell, she didn’t even think she’d even _get in_ the shop, let alone be picking out fabric. Her mouth opened and closed as she couldn’t piece the words together from the anxious thoughts in her mind.

“Do you have any cloth the color of whiskey?” Suvi piped up and Ves glanced at her in surprise. The science officer didn’t look at Ves but rather Nav’ira who looked at the data pad resting on the measuring table. The angara tapped a few keys to look up the word and nodded as the smile broke over her face.

“That would be a fine color. Especially with her skin and that eye color she has. Let me see.” Nav’ira turned to face the wall of color and Ves turned to glare at Suvi. Suvi merely smiled at her and Vetra chuckled.

“Come on Ryder. Give it up. You would’ve picked some gaudy color.” Ves grumbled that she would have had better taste while silently admitting they were right. She’d have gone straight for a red or black simply because those were the usual go to sexy colors. Nav’ira selected the fabric and brought it out to Ves for examination. Ryder breathed in at the cloth that was set on the table. It was the color of a finely aged whiskey in a crystal glass. The fabric flowed freely, the swirls resembling the amber liquid being poured into the tumbler. Her hand reached out to touch it without her seeming to realize it.

“Do you like this fabric Pathfinder?” Nav’ira asked curiously as she saw Ves stroke the fabric. Ryder snapped out of her trance and nodded.

“Yes. Yes, I like this one. We’ll use it.” The angaran woman clapped her hands happily and grabbed a measuring tape. Ves was happy to see that some things hadn’t changed much.

“Now, I have not done much work with humans. So, you’ll have to bear with me Pathfinder while I get your measurements.” Ves nodded and reluctantly stripped down to her bra and panties. She adamantly refused to go any further despite Nav’ira’s disproving clucks. There were some lines even Ves wouldn’t cross. Getting her measurements was a painless process, despite the embarrassment of having to stand in her undergarments. “All right Pathfinder. I’m done with your measurements. I shall have the garment ready in a week’s time. I shall notify your ship when it is done.” Nav’ira smiled as she saw Ryder scramble back into her clothing. Ves thanked her as she escorted them out of the shop.

“How could I let you two talk me into this?” Ves groaned as she ran a hand over her face as the reality of the situation impacted her.

“Pfft. Reyes will love it. You know that.” Vetra patted her back as they headed back to the Tempest.

********************************************************

Ves saw the email and dread tightened into a ball in her stomach. She could do this. “Kallo, can you take us to Aya please?” The pilot set their coordinates and Ves felt her nerves pinging as they got closer to the planet. The messenger was waiting at the dock with the inconspicuous box, Ryder accepted it gratefully as she dashed back onto the ship. She’d give the crew a chance to relax on Aya while she tried to get her nerves under control. She still had to send off that email to Reyes.

_Reyes,_

_We’re heading to Kadara soon. Is there any chance you can get some time off so we can spend it together?_

_Ves_

She paced in her room, the box sitting on the bed. Almost as if it was glaring at her, despite its plain packaging. SAM was unusually quiet this time, leaving Ves to her own thoughts. He would interfere if it seemed her anxiety was too much. Her fingers itched to see the outfit, but she had to have patience. She wanted to wait until the last possible moment to do that, so she wouldn’t lose her nerve. Ves took a deep breath to calm the frogs jumping in her stomach when her email pinged. She turned in an almost comical manner, head snapping around first with the rest of her catching up soon after.

_Ves,_

_I will always make time for you. Meet me at the apartment._

_Reyes_

Ryder’s hands tightened on the edge of the desk, her knuckles going white. She breathed in and alerted Kallo to their next destination. The crew piled back into the Tempest with a little insisting from Vetra and Drack. Kallo had them pointed towards Kadara and the ship made good time. Ves grabbed the box and bolted out the airlock. Suvi chuckled as Ves disappeared from view.

Ves decided to let Reyes know she was there when she got finished dressing. She’d need time to get ready and steel her nerves if he didn’t like what he saw. The box dug into her chest as she tightened her grip on it as the shadow of her self-doubts tickled the back of her mind. Ves groaned as she tried to shake the doubts that plagued her about her appearance, but they were persistent. The door to Reyes’ apartment slid open on a silent hiss and she saw it was empty. A relieved breath puffed out as Ves quickly dashed into the bedroom before she lost her nerve. Her clothes were tossed into a neat pile and she finally pulled the lid off the box. The shimmery fabric spilled onto the bed, stealing her breath at its beauty. She slid it over her body, the fabric felt sinful against her skin. Ves barely felt the fabric against her, it felt like air surrounded her body. The neckline was scooped over her chest, the hidden cups in the fabric hugged her breasts, pushing them together. The lingerie had a slit going up to her hip, and Ves blushed at how much skin was showing. How did she get talked into this?

“Ves? Are you here already?” Her head snapped up as she heard Reyes enter the apartment. Panic sent her heart into a gallop as she wanted to desperately hide but there was nowhere to hide now. She had to brazen this out now.

“I’m in here Reyes.” Ves called out, her voice squeaking from her nerves.

“Are you well? You sound…” His sentence cut off as he entered the room. His eyes widened briefly and she saw the spark there. Her heart continued to race as his eyes went from her head to her toes, raking in every inch of her body. Her skin tingled everywhere his eyes touched, causing her nipples to contract under his heated gaze. Reyes stalked towards her, his eyes never leaving her face, until he stood in front of her.

“Umm… Surprise?” Ves attempted a smile but it faltered under his scrutinizing gaze. The nerves that had been suppressed earlier came back in a wave as her hands began to tremble. She saw his hands come up and cup her face. She breathed in his scent, a sultry fragrance reminiscent of a humid tropical night, as his lips lowered to hers. The kiss was gentle as he pulled back to look into her eyes.

“Hmmm. Shall I unwrap my present?” Reyes murmured against her ear as he tugged at the ribbon at the front of her outfit. Ves felt her heart hammering in her chest as she slowly nodded. Reyes smiled as he slipped the ribbon free and watched as the sides of the outfit slid away from her body. His hands slid down her body, gentle caresses, and murmured sweet words in her ear. He cupped her breasts, thumbs brushing over her nipples as his lips glided over her throat. The silky fabric fell away from her body, forgotten as her being was focused on Reyes.

Her knees hit the back of the bed without any recollection of getting there, but then he was lowering her to the silk sheets there. His lips hot against her cool skin, chasing away the rest of her thoughts. Heat rose in her, a low simmering warmth as his hands skimmed along her sides. A trail of kisses across her collarbone left a scorching trail as his lips lowered to one tight nipple. He gently blew against it, dragging a moan from deep in her. One hand curled in the sheets as her other drifted over his hair.

The drawn-out moan spilled from her lips as his mouth closed over one of her nipple, tongue swirling around the tip. Her hips rolled against him, the heat tightening low in her belly as his teeth grazed her taut nipple. Reyes tilted his head up to watch her reaction as he slid one hand between her legs. A low, dark groan vibrated against her sensitive flesh as he found her wet and ready for him. His mouth let go of her nipple with a soft pop as he looked up at her.

“Now. What do I want to enjoy?” His words rumbled against her belly, the nerves dancing along her body in a deliciously hot dance. “I could savor your breasts for hours.” He punctuated his words with a gentle bite on the side of her breast, soothing the sting with his tongue. She let out a strangled moan at the flash of pain mingled with pleasure. “Or I could go lower.” Reyes murmured against her stomach, his teeth grazing against the quivering flesh there. The ache where she needed him the most throbbed. Ves could feel her pulse as the need for him pooled between her legs. His thumb searched out the bundle of nerves down there, the gentlest of touches, and the exact opposite of what she needed.

Ves groaned as she felt his mouth hover over her sex. The protest flew from her lips as his head ducked down and his lips brushed against the inside of her thigh. He trailed kisses down to her knee, the heat from his kisses made her head spin. Pleas spilled from her lips as he moved back up towards the juncture of her thighs. “Perhaps I’ll start here?” The words sent shivers through her as he spread her legs to settle between them. His tongue licked her core as he slid one finger inside of her. The keening moan left her lips before she could stop it. Her hands curled into the silken bed sheets, desperately clinging to some form of sanity. His tongue made her lose that fragile thread of sanity as it found her clit. He groaned as her hips rolled against his face, he grabbed her hip to steady her with his free hand.

Ves felt the languid heat build slowly in her body, concentrating at her clit. Her body felt the wonderfully wicked things his tongue was doing and she wanted more. Greed wasn’t part of her nature unless it came to this. The ball tightened until it exploded in her, the splinters of heat rushing through her body in rolling waves. His name filled the air as she felt her orgasm abate, her legs slid away from his body. Her fingers relaxed in the sheets as the lethargy swept through her. He leaned back and that curl of his lips, that _look_ he sent her. It wiped the lethargy out of her system completely and had her heart speeding up again. He leaned over but she put her hand against his chest.

“Undress.” His eyebrow lifted as he leaned to kiss her again. Her hand was stubborn and pushed him back. “No. I want you naked too.” That sinuous smile had her legs quivering with want again.

“As the Pathfinder wishes.” He murmured against her ear as he slid off the bed and shucked his clothing. He rejoined her, kissing his way up her body again. Low cries of pleasure bounced off the room as he made his way up to her lips, pausing to savor his favorite parts. He smiled against her throat as he positioned himself at her entrance and slid home with one smooth motion. He groaned as her arms wrapped around him, and he began to move. His own body desperate for release. Reyes slipped a hand between them to help her pleasure along, knowing what would make her lose herself in pleasure. They fell off the edge together, his head buried in her shoulder and her legs locked around his waist. Reyes propped himself up on his elbow to take his weight off of her. Their lips brushed together in a gentle kiss before he rolled to the side and gathered her close.

“Ves…” She tilted her head to look up at him in question. “Where did you get that outfit?” His voice was neutral and she was suspicious of it instantly, but there wasn’t a hidden motive that she could figure out. She told him the name of the shop on Aya and that it had been Vetra and Suvi’s idea to drag her there. She asked him why. “No reason.” She narrowed her eyes at him, knowing there was always a reason for why Reyes did things. She’d figure it out another day, she planned to enjoy the few days she had off with him.

*******************(Bonus)********************

“Reyes…” Ves groaned as she stepped into his apartment two weeks later. He looked up at her innocently from his seat at the desk. “Now I know why you asked about that shop.” The reluctant smile tugged at her lips as she saw three of the boxes from Nav’ira’s shop sitting on the table. He grinned at her.

“Nav’ira sends her regards to the Pathfinder.”


End file.
